


Страна садов

by softly_play, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: миди R — NC-21(2019) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Not copy to another site, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play/pseuds/softly_play, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Стив из тех парней, которые просят других быть потише в кино не потому, что им плохо слышно, а потому, что кому-то другому может быть плохо слышно; он из тех парней, которые вступаются за мать в магазине одежды не потому, что это их мать, а потому, что это чья-то мать. Он из тех парней…(Приходится сделать семь выстрелов.)





	Страна садов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Garden State](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038077) by [attice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attice/pseuds/attice). 



> AU, криминальная бруклинка. Счастливого конца вы тут не найдёте, только боль, страдания и смерть.
> 
> Автор вдохновилась [**этой песней**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ca_gWZrDT3E). Оригинальное название фика «Garden State» — штат садов — используется по отношению к Нью-Джерси; также есть одноимённый фильм [**«Страна садов»**](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%82%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B0_%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%B2), о людях, пресыщенных миром настолько, что ничто их больше не радует.

В самой лучшей вселенной они так и не платят за квартиру и через несколько недель подыхают вдвоём в канаве, как собаки.

*

В самой худшей вселенной мама зовёт Баки забежать домой на обед. В самой худшей вселенной Баки решает в этот день послушаться маму и идёт домой закоулками. Он находит там Стива, сжавшегося у стены, с окровавленным ртом и тенью, заносящей над ним кулак.

Баки хорошенько колотит этого парня. Стив трогает один из верхних зубов языком и пытается понять, не шатается ли он. Он лежит и смотрит, приподнявшись в мусоре на локтях — в основном потому, что, похоже, лодыжка сломана и двигаться больно, но немного и потому, что если встанет, то придётся смотреть в глаза парню, пока тому выбивают зубы.

В самой худшей вселенной парень остаётся без клыка, а Стив — при своих деньгах. В самой худшей вселенной они платят за квартиру, и Стив доживает до двадцати пяти. В самой худшей вселенной Стив встречает доктора Эрскина, становится Капитаном Америкой и видит, как Баки умирает в горах.

*

Стив слушается маму до самой её смерти. А Баки нет. Мама Баки зовёт его на обед, но вместо этого без пятнадцати двенадцать он заходит в магазинчик на углу и пытается купить неприличный журнал. Мистер Торранс поднимает шум, Баки кричит в ответ и в итоге уходит с немного потрёпанным чувством собственного достоинства и пачкой сворованных сигарет.

А что Стив? Его хорошенько колотят, и пацан обчищает его карманы до последнего чёртова помятого доллара, который Стив заработал на продаже газет. Стиву девятнадцать, но ему можно дать и меньше, когда он снимает галстук. Стиву девятнадцать, и мама уже год как мертва, и за квартиру надо платить на четыре доллара больше, чем он может себе позволить, даже если он швыряет «Таймс» на ступеньки домов каждое утро и моет посуду по ночам.

Это не самая худшая вселенная, но и не самая лучшая.

*

— Две недели? — спрашивает Баки. У него незажжёная сигарета в уголке губ, и она дёргается вверх и вниз, пока он говорит. — Две недели — это целая вечность. Расслабься, Роджерс.

У Стива рассечена губа и сломана лодыжка. В этой вселенной ему выбили зуб.

*

Баки не рассказывает Стиву подробности, но Стив и сам может догадаться. Он приходит к Стиву домой в три утра с фингалом под глазом и торчащими из чемодана носками и трусами, и Стив впускает его, потому что… что ещё ему остаётся? Он смотрит, как Баки находит пустой ящик в комоде, полном пустых ящиков, и помогает разложить рубашки так, чтобы все вошли.

— Теперь мы вместе, — говорит Баки, садясь рядом на пол. Его глаза сияют. Баки всего на три месяца старше Стива, но на тот момент Стив верит, что Баки бесконечно мудрее него.

— А твоя мама? — спрашивает Стив. — И па…

— Сколько, ты говоришь, стоит аренда? — прерывает его Баки, вытряхивая сигарету из помятой пачки.

*

В следующие три дня Стив развозит так много газет, что видит заголовки даже во сне.

Когда он открывает глаза, он видит Баки.

*

— Неделя, — говорит он за завтраком, состоящим из двух кружек кофе, балансирующих на трёхногом столе. — Мы в жопе, Баки.

Не в его привычках отчаиваться, но что ему остаётся? Он работает и работает. Он просит начальника о дополнительных сменах, но тот ничего не даёт, ну уж нет, ни за что, Роджерс, ты думаешь, я сделан из денег? Стив подумывает взять ссуду в банке, но ему девятнадцать, это не сумма для банка, и Баки всё равно заляпал все его галстуки.

— Пять долларов, — говорит Стив и смотрит на свои пальцы, барабанящие по столу. — Где я возьму пять долларов?

Нынче он нечасто видит Баки. Баки уходит в ночь и возвращается под утро, иногда с синяками, иногда с засосами, иногда с парой баксов. Стив не привык отчаиваться, но что ему остаётся? Он смотрит на отметки на шее Баки и говорит себе, что выживет, что бы ни случилось.

Баки говорит ему расслабиться, неделя — это целая вечность, и на секунду его колено задевает колено Стива под столом, и Стив ему верит.

*

Что Баки делает ночами?

Нет ни одной вселенной, в которой Стив пошёл бы за ним. Удивился бы он, узнав? Он догадывается. У него есть одна мыслишка.

Как-то Баки приходит домой, воняя мочой и самогоном, хлопает пистолетом и пятидолларовой купюрой по столу, а Стив…

*

Стив Роджерс не любит задир.

*

В этом месяце Стив платит за квартиру. Он не дышит, когда владелец квартиры стучит в дверь, потому что уже поздно, не дышит, когда протягивает конверт, не дышит, когда тот дёргает усами и разрывает бумагу, потому что может же оказаться, что там не хватает, что он случайно не доложил доллар, что они поддельные, что это деньги за наркотики, за секс или украденные из кармана большой шишки в костюме в полоску, который убьёт Баки ночью и даже не оставит конверт кровавых денег у две… 

В этом месяце Стив платит за квартиру, и после у него не остаётся ничего. Поэтому для него становится сюрпризом, когда он прогуливается по Пятой авеню, с Баки рядом, спрятав руки в карманах, в слишком тонком пальто и со слишком сжатыми лёгкими, и Баки внезапно останавливается, врезаясь в него, и пялится на золотистый свет, льющийся из окон.

— Хорошие часы, — говорит он.

И правда хорошие часы. Стив смотрит на них, Баки тоже, и люди их обходят.

— Интересно, сколько они стоят, — продолжает тот.

Стив качает головой, может, немного нервно.  
— Пойдём, Баки, зачем тебе такие часы…

— Не мне, — говорит Баки и косится на Стива, словно позабыл, что тот стоял рядом всё это время.

*

Что Стив должен отвечать?

— Хорошие часы, — говорит он медленно, тщательно подбирая слова, — но у меня уже есть одни.

Он подтверждает свои слова, поднимая запястье с доставшимся от отца коричневым циферблатом, тикающим в такт секундам, и Баки смотрит на него так, словно не знает точно, что это такое.

— Сколько у нас денег? — спрашивает он.

— Нисколько, — отвечает Стив на автомате. — Может, центов тридцать в ящике с носками.

Баки даёт Стиву увести себя, но Стив ещё долго не может забыть выражение его лица.

*

Это забавно. Вдвоём им пока что удаётся оплачивать счета, но что-то меняется. Баки уходит чаще и меньше времени проводит дома, а Стив замечает, что всё чаще думает о нём, когда Баки нет. Рождество на носу, и Стив начинает экономить, потому что хочет подарить ему что-нибудь приятное — может, не часы за двадцать долларов, но приятное. Новое пальто, или спортивную куртку, или ещё что-нибудь, что угодно. 

Он ничего не ждёт от Баки. С чего бы? Он же Стив Роджерс. Дело не в задетых чувствах, вообще не в чувствах; он ничего не ждёт от Баки, потому что Баки не из тех, кто дарит подарки, а самое главное — он не уверен, что у Баки вообще есть работа. Может, правда в том, что он не хочет получить подарок от Баки — вспоминая, как Баки разглядывал шикарные меховые пальто и позолоченные серьги на витринах, когда они вдвоём шли за яйцами и молоком. Стив был бы счастливее, если бы ему просто сказали: весь год ты был сопляком, Роджерс, чертовски счастливого тебе Рождества.

*

— Что с тобой случилось?

Баки пытается ухмыльнуться разбитыми губами. Стив видит торчащие у него из карманов деньги.

*

Если верить зеркалу, Стива не бьют уже целых шесть недель. Дырка там, где раньше был зуб, заросла; фингал проходит путь от фиолетового к жёлтому, потом коричневому и исчезает совсем. Лодыжка не была на самом деле сломана, но лишь через некоторое время он может шевелить ей как угодно и не морщиться от боли.

Стива не бьют уже целых шесть недель. Двадцать третьего декабря он идёт в «Enderby’s» на Двадцать седьмой, чтобы купить Баки куртку. Не зимнее пальто, но разве это удивительно? Стив берёт ему спортивную куртку, потому что все куртки Баки выглядят так, словно их рвали собаки.

Очередь длинная. Уже почти Сочельник. Перед ним идёт дама, держащая в руках, наверное, с сотню пакетов и ладошки двух дочерей. Очередь длинная, и Стив ждёт с курткой, перекинутой через руку, добрый час. Маленькие девочки начинают капризничать, пакеты выглядят тяжёлыми. Он уже хочет предложить...

— Простите, — внезапно обращается дама к мужчине впереди. — Простите, что это вы делаете? 

— Чего вам? — спрашивает он и оборачивается.

— Нельзя просто так влезать в очередь, — говорит она.

Каждый раз одно и то же. Он отвечает:  
— Следите за собой, дамочка, или придётся беспокоиться кое о чём другом. — И Стив никогда не любил задир, и с ней маленькие дети, Господи Боже, так что Стив снова делает то, что удаётся ему лучше всего, и до того, как он успевает понять, он уже…

*

Стива не бьют уже целых шесть недель. Говорят, история всегда повторяется.

*

— Ты глупый сопляк, — говорит Баки, легко прикасаясь к окровавленному лицу Стива влажным от виски скрученным полотенцем. — О чём ты, чёрт побери, думал?

— Это было неправильно, — говорит Стив и вздрагивает, когда порезы щиплет, но продолжает: — Неправильно, Баки. Нельзя так разговаривать с дамой. Дамой с детьми, ради всего святого.

— Что ты там вообще делал? — Он льёт ещё виски на полотенце; Стив не утруждается напомнить, что это лучший виски его матери. — «Enderby’s» — этот шикарный магазинчик не для нас.

— Ничего, — говорит Стив. — Ничего не делал. Просто смотрел.

*

Рождество приходит и уходит, как летний дождь. Однажды утром Стив просыпается слишком рано, когда небо слишком тёмное и воздух слишком холодный, и держит глаза раскрытыми, пока не понимает, что отопление отключилось. Он спорит сам с собой, стоит ли из-за этого будить Баки, но потом вспоминает, что сейчас Рождество — Рождество, — ложится обратно, подтягивая одеяло до подбородка, и думает обо всех подарках, которые получит, обо всех чудесных рождественских блюдах, которые съест, обо всех золотых ангелах, которые улыбаются ему с небес.

*

(Как и всё на свете, это чувство тоже проходит.)

*

Огня нет, и тепла тоже, но всё ещё есть темнота и город, переливающийся за окном. Почти как праздничная ёлка.

— Счастливого Рождества, Роджерс, — говорит Баки чуть смущённо, и протягивает Стиву маленькую коробочку с красной лентой, завязанной бантом. Стив берёт её, сам чуть краснея, и ухмыляется Баки, хотя сейчас и чувствует себя плохо впервые за очень, очень долгое время.

— Не стоило, — говорит Стив, улыбаясь как дурак. 

И Баки отвечает:  
— Я знаю, — и сразу спрашивает: — Чего ты ждёшь? Открывай.

Стив улыбается Баки, сидящему рядом на потрёпанном диване, так близко, что их бёдра соприкасаются, и рука Баки тёплая, когда он задевает её, развязывая ленточку. Рука Стива дрожит, и он чувствует, как Баки смотрит.

Забавно, ведь Стив точно знает, почему рука дрожит. У него есть одна идея о том, что окажется внутри. Он практически уверен, потому что когда он приподнимает коробочку, чтобы потрясти, глаза Баки расширяются и пальцы сжимаются.

— Я бы этого на твоём месте не делал, — говорит он.

— Надеюсь, он недорогой, — отвечает Стив. — Что это?

— Почему бы тебе просто не открыть и не посмотреть?

Стив стягивает ленточку и открывает крышку, он не понимает, что задерживает дыхание, пока не…

— Смотри, — радостно восклицает Баки, а у Стива воздух застревает в горле. — Что думаешь?

Серебряные запонки.

Серебряные запонки, словно Стиву светит попасть куда-то, куда ему пришлось бы нарядиться во что-то получше, чем дырявый серый пиджак от костюма и штаны на несколько размеров больше. Серебряные — он не уверен, были ли у его матери подобные украшения, не говоря уж о...

Стив долго на них смотрит, а потом берёт одну и вертит, разглядывая крохотный замысловатый узор, выгравированный на поверхности.

*

Что же он делает? Вселенная снова разделяется, здесь и сейчас. Есть вариант, где он говорит Баки, что запонки ему не нужны, верни их сегодня же и купи себе чёртово пальто. Есть вариант, где он дважды сглатывает и говорит, что не заслужил, но принимает подарок — в этом случае улыбка на лице Баки невыносима.

Но в этой вселенной он сглатывает раз, прежде чем спросить Баки, где тот взял запонки. Он кладёт их обратно в коробку и смотрит в глаза, так что Баки не может отвести взгляд, и даёт ему вечность на обдумывание ответа.

*

— Я... — его улыбка не исчезает, — я купил их, Стив. Стоили чуть ли не целое состояние. 

*

Сперва Баки говорит, что…

*

— Ну… может, и не купил. Может, я… ну, знаешь, это же одно и то же, разве нет? Эти мерзкие большие шишки с проститутками и алкоголем, отдыхающие в дальних комнатах, — они чертовски богаты. Они не… Я сделал одного в игре. Так оно и было, правда. Сделал и выиграл, честно и справедливо. Были его, он отдал мне, а теперь они твои. Понимаешь? Вот так просто. Не переживай попусту, Стиви.

Стив долго смотрит на него, прежде чем спросить:  
— Во что играли?

— Покер, — отвечает Баки голосом сладким, как мёд. — Сделал его в покер. В картах… Ты знаешь, как я хорошо играю. Выбесил его, но… что я могу сказать? Я хороший лжец. Я всегда обыгрываю тебя в покер, так ведь, Стив?

У Стива, как всегда, не хватает смелости назвать его обманщиком.

* 

Есть кое-что, что всегда было и всегда будет. Стив всегда задерживает взгляд на Баки слишком долго, касается неправильно, и смотрит так, как не должен — ведь Баки его лучший друг, единственный друг. Но иногда он задаётся вопросом: единственная ли это причина, почему он видит цвет глаз Баки на внутренней стороне век, когда моргает; единственная ли это причина, почему он знает расположение веснушек на спине Баки; единственная ли это причина, почему его сердце стучит быстрее всякий раз, как Баки улыбается, когда лжёт, — и единственная ли это причина, почему Стив улыбается в ответ, закидывает руку Баки на плечо и говорит что-нибудь болезненно и абсолютно правдивое.

*

— Прости, что не приготовил ничего для тебя, Бак, — говорит Стив, и ему правда жаль. — Я хотел купить тебе спортивную куртку, но… не получилось. Денег не хватило.

— Не волнуйся об этом, — отвечает Баки, ухмыляется и ерошит кулаком волосы Стива, и тот чувствует запах его пены для бритья. — Ты всё, что мне нужно, Роджерс.

*

Сперва Баки говорит, что…

*

В другой вселенной Баки вступает в армию в двадцать лет, и Стив не смотрит ему в глаза, когда тот выходит из квартиры в последний раз. В одном варианте Баки ловит пулю немецкого снайпера на ступеньках взорванного французского бара, и его жетоны отправляют тёте, а она — Стиву. И неважно, плачет Стив или нет, потому что Баки это Баки, и Баки мёртв.

В ещё одной вселенной идёт дождь в тот день, когда сто седьмой пехотный проходит через Ренн, и снайперу на часовой башне не удаётся сделать чистый выстрел. Баки возвращается домой в инвалидном кресле и не смотрит Стиву в глаза, когда Стив говорит «Добро пожаловать домой». Ночью Стив закрывает глаза и пытается вспомнить ясноглазого ребёнка, воровавшего для него жвачку, даже если Стив говорил этого не делать, всякий раз, пока мистер Торранс однажды не поймал их и Стив не взял вину на себя. Что случилось с тем ребёнком?

В этой истории Стиву девятнадцать, и Баки лишь на несколько месяцев старше. Баки дарит ему подарок на Рождество, а Стив — нет. Никто из них никогда этого не забудет.

*

— Так нечестно, — говорит Баки ночью несколько месяцев спустя — может, в марте, или скорее в апреле. Он поворачивается и оказывается на спине, опираясь на локти, простынь сбивается вокруг, и тыкает Стива в бок.

— М-м-м, — отзывается Стив и натягивает одеяло выше на голову.

— Отопление снова отключилось.

— Ага.

— Мыши вернулись.

— М-м.

— Ты ведь вернулся в час ночи, чёрт побери.

— Спи давай.

— И тебе придётся вставать в… Во сколько? Пять часов? Господи.

Стив стонет.

— Мне это надоело, — говорит Баки.

*

Они отовариваются в магазинчике на углу, там же, где раньше их матери, и Стив практически уверен, что и их дети будут закупаться тут же. Он знает владельца, Тома, и тот знает его — иногда заходит только Стив, иногда только Баки, иногда СтивиБаки — одним словом, которое заставляет сердце Стива биться чаще. Иногда, когда ему не хватает денег, Том даёт товар так, и Стив остаётся в долгу, пока не может расплатиться. На Рождество Стив отправляет ему открытку, и Том отправляет в ответ пакет жвачки, или сигарет, или шоколада.

*

— Я не понимаю, — говорит Стив. — Ты хочешь пойти в другой магазин?

— Я хочу другой табак, — отвечает Баки. — Тут недалеко продают хорошие сигары. У Тома небольшой выбор — и таких тоже нет.

Стив смотрит на Баки, пытаясь понять, что в нём изменилось. Его волосы уложены иначе, на другую сторону; он чисто выбрит и держит руки в карманах. Почти конец июля, Господи Боже, а он в пиджаке.

— Ты платишь за такси, — говорит Стив наконец, но какое это имеет значение, правда?

*

Стив чувствует себя немного неловко, заходя в «J.J’s Quick ‘N Easy» — не потому, что он идёт рядом с парнем, у которого пятна пота подмышками на пиджаке, а потому что он уверен — тут его никто не узнает. Он не знает, каково это — он всю жизнь прожил в одной квартире, одном городе, с одними и теми же людьми и на одних и тех же улицах — хоть это и Нью-Йорк и все лица разные, в конце концов они все одинаковые. А теперь вот он, стоит так близко к Атлантическому океану, что слышит шум волн. Магазин весь освещён солнцем, но снаружи его ещё больше.

— Я подожду здесь, — говорит наконец Стив.

Баки словно хочет что-то сказать, но сомневается.

— Это займёт всего минуту.

Что Стив должен отвечать? Баки и так редко его о чём-то просит. И Стив заходит с ним.

*

Баки берёт сигареты и идёт к прилавку, спрятав руку в карман. Стив думает сказать что-нибудь типа «слушай, я тебе не нужен», или «я подожду снаружи», или «погоди, я возьму газировку», что-нибудь, что-нибудь глупое, но…

Баки кладёт сигареты на прилавок и вытягивает руку из кармана.

Стиву требуется секунда, чтобы осознать, что он держит пистолет — пистолет, — и ещё две требуется старику за прилавком, прежде чем оба они осознают тот факт, что Баки кричит во все лёгкие.

Кровь ударяет в голову Стиву так быстро, что колени слабеют; он опирается о прилавок, а старик откидывается на стену, словно думая, что Стив хочет ударить его в лицо; он поднимает руки вверх — вверх, словно он в каком-то глупом фильме про бандитов, словно Баки тыкает в него пистолетом, и Стив не может дышать, но это...

— Баки, — зовёт Стив, но Баки его не слушает. — Баки!

— Открывай! — кричит тот, целясь пистолетом мужчине в голову. — Открывай, чёрт бы тебя побрал!

— Баки! — Стив тоже кричит, и…

*

Старик открывает кассу. Стив понимает, что всё ещё цепляется за стойку изо всех сил, когда Баки наконец смотрит на него и велит забирать деньги.

Он… Он не знает, что делать. Это неправильно, это против всего, во что Стив верит, но это Баки, и… и он не знает, что делать, и старика колотит так сильно, что он сшибает упаковки таблеток с полок, и Стив дрожит тоже, и...

Баки кричит, но Стив не слышит; сирена воет снаружи, вдалеке, и Баки паникует и переводит пистолет на голову Стива. Он… Что же он делает?

— Успокойся, — говорит Стив дрожащим голосом. — Успокойся, Баки. Тише.

Рука Баки тоже дрожит.

Стив тянется и забирает деньги, комкая помятые пачки купюр в кулаках, очень медленно, и старик сжимается у полок, словно надеясь втиснуться между ними. Стив моргает раз, второй, ещё раз и...

— Пойдём, — говорит Баки.

*

Всё заканчивается так же быстро, как началось. Стив мог бы убедить себя, что ничего и не было, если бы не оттопыренный карман Баки, его собственные оттопыренные карманы, и если бы его колени не стучали друг о друга так громко.

Машины пролетают по улице мимо них двоих; он уговаривает себя не оборачиваться. Баки ловит такси, и когда водитель спрашивает, куда им, отвечает «В Джерси» таким голосом, словно готов расплакаться.

Стив сидит рядом на заднем сиденьи. Их руки соприкасаются, их бёдра соприкасаются, их голени соприкасаются, но он ничего не чувствует.

*

Кое-что никогда не меняется.

Что ж, это ведь ложь, не так ли?

Стив из тех парней, которые просят других быть потише в кино не потому, что им плохо слышно, а потому, что кому-то другому может быть плохо слышно; он из тех парней, которые вступаются за мать в магазине одежды не потому, что это их мать, а потому, что это чья-то мать. Он из тех парней, которым надирают задницы за упрямство и которые всё равно упрямятся; он из тех парней, которые скорее подставят своё лицо под кулак, чем будут смотреть, как ударят кого-то другого; он из тех парней, которые бросаются наперерез поезду, чтобы спасти маленького ребёнка, старика, мать, отца, кого угодно. Он из тех парней, кто...

*

У Баки в кармане пистолет, а у Стива — деньги.

*

— Мне жаль, — это первым вылетает из его рта.

— Тебе жаль? — кричит Стив, бурлящий внутри страх выплескивается наружу так быстро, что кости словно горят. — Ты наставил пистолет на мою голову!

— Я знаю, — говорит Баки. — Прости. Мне правда…

— О, тебе правда жаль, — Стив, сжимая кулаки, говорит так громко, что его точно слышно внизу. — Чуть не застрелил старика, чуть не застрелил лучшего друга, ограбил чёртов магазинчик, и тебе жаль!

Он никогда не видел Баки таким раньше.  
— Я не…

— Полиция…

— Говори потише! — шипит Баки, и рот Стива захлопывается, как двери лифта.

— Полиция, — шипит Стив, тыкая пальцем Баки в лицо. — Мы попадём в тюрьму, нам…

— Ничего нам не будет, — говорит Баки, хватая Стива за плечи крепко, до синяков. — Мы справимся. Никто нас не видел, никто…

— Никто нас не видел, — Стив кричит, чувствуя приближающуюся истерику. — Никто нас не видел, кроме мужчины, которому тыкали пистолетом в лицо!

— Нет, — говорит Баки, впиваясь пальцами в Стива. — Возьми себя в руки, Роджерс!

Стив не уверен на сто процентов, но, кажется, сейчас именно тот момент, когда он осознаёт: теперь они и правда вместе. Пули, может, и в кармане Баки, но на листовках лицо Стива будет прямо рядом с его.

*

Сперва Баки говорит, что... 

*

Стив просыпается, и он дома: лежит в холодной кровати, только в этот раз она тёплая; слушает гудки такси и крики девушек, только в этот раз тихо; Баки рядом, только он одинок, запутан в простыне, обвивающей запястья. Он одновременно и снова в Бруклине, и одновременно нет; он всё тот же Стив Роджерс, и одновременно не тот; он просто человек, и одновременно не просто. Нет, он беглец, вор, отребье, мерзкий сукин...

Баки уже не спит. Он стоит у окна, как призрак, и на его лицо ложится голубой свет, по которому Стив понимает, что солнце ещё не встало.

Стив хочет ему что-нибудь сказать, но что тут скажешь?

*

Сперва Баки говорит, что это была ошибка. Он говорит, что они никогда больше такого делать не будут — он не будет и никогда не втянет Стива.

*

— Ничего не случится, — говорит он, сидя задом наперёд за туалетным столиком отеля, словно хочет использовать спинку стула как барьер между собой и Стивом. — У меня есть план. Я всё продумал. Мы справимся. Мы не попадём в тюрьму.

Стив смотрит на него и собирается сказать что-то вроде «ещё один отличный план, да, Барнс» или «я доверяю тебе настолько же, насколько доверяю Третьему Рейху», потому что вообще-то сейчас идёт война, разве ты не знаешь? И он хочет заставить Баки понервничать так же, как нервничал сам, когда смотрел в дуло пистолета, но потом Стив видит в тусклом утреннем свете, приглушённом шторами, что глаза Баки покраснели и пальцы дрожат, слегка, и он думает, может, может...

— Когда мы уезжаем? — вместо этого спрашивает Стив.

Баки смотрит на него, словно готов закричать — на долю секунды Стиву так кажется, — а потом отвечает «скоро» своим самым обычным голосом. Позже Стив вспоминает это и понимает, что тот момент в комнате отеля был одним из немногих, когда Баки его боялся — и даже тогда боялся не его самого, а того, что он скажет, что он мог бы сказать.

*

Они уезжают утром. Берут такси и едут в обветшалый курортный городок с жилым комплексом, похожим на песчаный замок, построенный слишком близко к океану. Баки первым выбирается из машины и расплачивается; у Стива во рту горчит, когда водитель берёт деньги.

Стив смотрит на крошащиеся коричневые плиты и ступает на тротуар перед зданием.

— Зачем мы сюда приехали?

— Жди здесь, — говорит Баки. — Я вернусь.

— Чёрта с два, — говорит Стив, кривя губы. — Будто я дам тебе просто зайти одному и…

— Жди, — резко бросает Баки, словно Стив собака, волочащаяся за ним в ванну. — Ты не можешь… Просто жди, ладно? Я вернусь через секунду. Две секунды.

*

Баки выходит через полчаса. Его галстук слегка набекрень и волосы растрёпаны, но в остальном он выглядит нормально. Стив нервничает, пока Баки чуть не проходит мимо него, почти не глядя в его сторону, и Стив идёт за ним в одну из дверей, поднимается по шаткой лестнице, задыхаясь к тому моменту, как они добираются до верха, и заходит в ещё одну дверь, в комнату с пустыми стенами и песком на полу.

— Добро пожаловать в новый дом, — говорит Баки.

*

Есть несколько вопросов.

«Почему мы должны...»

— Что ещё нам остаётся, вернуться в Бруклин? — Выученный в школе словарный запас возвращается к Стиву, когда он смотрит на Баки: встревоженный, беспокойный, непреклонный. Недоверчивый. — Мы не можем вернуться. Нас скорее всего ищут. Нас не так сложно заметить, в смысле, сам подумай, мы приметные, как два гнойника, как мы вообще можем скрываться?

*

Когда он просыпается, Баки уже нет. Он садится и осматривает пустую комнату, спина болит, голова кружится. Записки нет, но он не слишком беспокоится; Баки оставил пиджак, часы, и его одеяла — пляжные полотенца на самом деле — всё ещё тёплые.

Пальцы Стива задерживаются на тёплой ткани дольше, чем нужно. Как и взгляд... А потом — потому что не может себя перебороть — он наклоняется, прижимаясь к полотенцам лицом.

Они пахнут, как… они пахнут так, как пах Баки. Когда они ещё были детьми. Сейчас — «сейчас» в голове Стива всё ещё означает «несколько дней назад» — он пахнет одеколоном и девчачьими духами, виски и сигаретами, но тогда он пах потом и отцовским одеколоном. Он пахнет так же сейчас. Почти.

*

Знает ли Баки, о чём думает Стив, когда смотрит на него? Замечает ли он, как глаза Стива проходятся по его профилю и линии волос? Понимает ли, что стоящий рядом с ним у зеркала Стив смотрит не на своё отражение, а на его? Стив смотрит. Стив застывает, когда Баки задевает его во сне. Он практически уверен, что трогал Баки каждый достойный упоминания день своей жизни и никогда не задумывался, но теперь, когда Баки закидывает руку ему на плечи, Стив подавляет желание увернуться. Это неправильно. Для него неправильно не… что не?

Правда в том, что Баки не дурак. Стив знает это лучше всех. Стив учился лучше него в школе, и Баки не называли умным — в лучшем случае умником, — но Стив знает, что Баки умный. Баки всё видит. Он замечает.

*

Стив спит на груде пляжных полотенец ещё шесть дней. На седьмой день…

— Идём, — говорит Баки. — Натягивай пиджак. Я нашёл местечко, где нас готовы взять на работу. Идём, ага, возьми часы, возьми пиджак, и мы…

*

Как звучит выстрел? В комиксах это «бах», иногда «паф». Как звучит выстрел, когда стреляет твой лучший друг?

*

На удивление легко ему удаётся откинуть Баки к стене комнаты отеля. Может, потому что Баки не сопротивляется, может, потому что он задумался, может, потому что он наконец-то понял, что может быть — может быть — Стив здесь по своей воле, что он не связан контрактом с Баки, что нет никакого закона, велящего Стиву следовать за ним. На удивление легко Стиву удаётся податься вперёд к лицу Баки и раскричаться так, чтобы почувствовать его дыхание и увидеть, как тот вздрагивает, когда брызги слюны Стива попадают ему на…

— О чём ты думал?! — Это совсем не похоже на Стива. — Ты с ума сошёл?! — Стив толкает его снова, хотя Баки и так некуда деваться — и Баки позволяет, но от этого он злится ещё сильнее, — Стив устал от этого, устал от Баки, ведущего себя так, словно Стив пустое место, словно Стив его игрушка, его собака, словно то, что Стив говорит, вообще не…

— С меня хватит, — говорит Стив на удивление спокойно. — С меня хватит. Я даже не могу…

Баки его не слушает. Он смотрит на его лицо и, может, в глаза; Стив чувствует, как опять бурлит в венах кровь, шумит в ушах, словно водопад: страх, и злость, и гнев, от которых его трясёт, потому что чувства сильнее, чем сегодня, чем вчера и, может, поэтому он не отклоняется, когда Баки протягивает руки — может, Стив думает, что Баки наконец-то ударит его, и, может, поэтому он не может отклониться, когда Баки обхватывает лицо Стива ладонями и целует.

*

Когда Стив теряет девственность, ему двадцать лет, ему страшно, и тепло, и губы Баки прижимаются к его. Баки целует его в комнате отеля душной августовской ночью, и Стив целует его в ответ. Они вдвоём сидят на кровати, Баки со снятой рубашкой и натянутыми подтяжками, а галстук Стива валяется где-то в простынях, и Баки наклоняется и поворачивает лицо Стива к своему, так осторожно и нежно, что тот практически может убедить себя, что попал в один из романтических фильмов, которые показывают в кино.

*

Он целует Стива в комнате отеля душной августовской ночью, они целуются какое-то время. Его руки пробегаются вверх по рукам Стива и на мгновение прижимаются к груди, прежде чем начать расстёгивать рубашку.

Он стягивает её, но Стив не хочет останавливаться; он целует жёстче, вталкивает язык в рот Баки и старается не издавать странных звуков, когда Баки его посасывает, когда руки Баки наклоняют голову Стива на бок, и он оставляет поцелуй на его челюсти, потом спускается к шее и прикусывает кожу до отметин так, что все мысли в голове Стива растворяются, и он может лишь дышать.

Стив стонет, когда Баки кусает его плечо — как он может устоять? Он стонет, и это помогает — или не помогает — напомнить, что он хочет поцеловать Баки ещё раз, так что он целует и пробегается зубами по его нижней губе, пока Баки ведёт руками по его бокам и снова кладёт их на грудь. Он толкает Стива, и Стив откидывается назад, падая на подушки, краснея и задыхаясь.

Он не может отвести взгляд от глаз Баки. Он…

Стив тянется к поясу Баки, отчасти потому, что понятия не имеет, что делает, и отчасти потому, что точно знает, что делает, и дьявол, он зашёл так далеко, он хочет этого. Баки беззвучно смеётся, это и не смех вовсе, помогает Стиву вытянуть ремень и расстегнуть молнию, и после Стиву не очень-то удаётся продолжить, потому что Баки засовывает два пальца по бокам под пояс его брюк и стягивает их полностью. Стив едва дышит, пока Баки проходится по нему взглядом, а он лишь в нижнем белье и ни в чём больше, потом Стив сгибает колени и снова смотрит ему в глаза.

— Твои тоже, — говорит он и больше смотрит, как Баки снимает штаны и подтяжки, потому что, ну, он практически уверен, что его руки дрожат слишком сильно, чтобы чем-то помочь. Когда штаны оказываются стянутыми с лодыжек, смятыми и откинутыми на край кровати, взгляд Стива блуждает и…

— Посмотри на себя, — бормочет Баки, снова толкая Стива вниз, и лижет его горло прямо под челюстью.

— На себя посмотри, — парирует Стив и кожей чувствует, как губы Баки складываются в ухмылку. Он снова кусает, сильнее, и Стив медленно выдыхает и разжимает пальцы.

— М-м, — мычит Баки, и Стив позволяет ему целовать свою шею ещё немного. Дыхание Стива слишком частое, слишком тяжёлое, он откидывается назад и считает до десяти, один два три четыре пять шесть семь восемь девять десять, снова и снова, пока наконец не начинает дышать чуть ровнее.

— Я хочу тебя трахнуть, — шепчет Баки, горячее дыхание оседает на лице Стива. Стив не знает, что ответить, так что целует его, и когда Баки отодвигается, Стив смотрит на ниточку слюны, тянущуюся от его рта ко рту Баки, смотрит на блестящие зрачки Баки.

*

Что он должен отвечать? Он не хочет всё испортить и, если быть совсем честным, он хочет, чтобы Баки трахнул его, он уже возбуждён и хочет, но он не уверен, что...

— Ага, — шепчет он и обхватывает пальцами затылок Баки, чувствуя шрам, о котором всегда знал. — Ага, давай.

*

Сперва Баки говорит, что выхода нет, что им придётся прожить так…

*

Баки кажется слабым в свете утреннего солнца.

Стив знает, что он сильный, крепкий и стойкий, как сырая кожа, и что он может держать удар, десять ударов — уличная жизнь приучает детей к этому, — но в свете солнца ему почти удаётся обмануть себя. Он почти уверен, что наполовину спит, наполовину мечтает.

Он смотрит на Баки, спящего на своей половине, с одеялом, натянутым до плеч, и о чём же он думает?

В другой вселенной, где Стив чуть покрепче, где чуть реже бывает избитым и чуть чаще бегает, где чуть меньше болеет, сидя дома, и в результате читает чуть меньше рассказов о рыцарях, принцессах и «долго и счастливо», он думает «Чёрт. Чёрт, чёрт, чё...».

В этой вселенной он проводил кучу времени читая, и он смотрит на Баки и думает, что никогда в жизни не видел ничего совершеннее.

*

Сперва Баки говорит, что выхода нет, что им придётся прожить так всю жизнь. Он по-крупному облажался, и да, он их подставил, и да, это греховная жизнь, и нет, он никогда не был прилежным прихожанином, но его вера чертовски крепка, и он будет молиться, и да, они будут молиться, каждую ночь, несмотря ни на что, так что он, Стив, ага, ты, попадёт на небеса, как и заслуживает.

*

Баки показывает ему, как заряжать пистолет. Они вдвоём берут такси и останавливаются чёрт-те где, водитель оборачивается и пощипывает нос, сообщая им, что они чёрт-те где, вытирает пальцы о штаны и улыбается, показывая жёлтые зубы, когда Баки протягивает ему лишние пять долларов и велит забыть о том, что подвозил их.

Баки рисует мелом по два круга на стволах деревьев. Один большой, один маленький.

— Маленький, — говорит он, — засчитывается. Но для начала тебе надо стрелять в большой.

*

В первый раз всё на удивление просто.

*

— Чёрт, — говорит Баки. — Чёрт. Чёрт.

Он бросает ворох купюр Стиву в лицо, прямо как в кино. Стив смотрит на него и старается улыбнуться, но не открывает рот, потому что знает, что его вырвет на отполированные до блеска чёрные туфли, и на толстый ковёр в отеле, и на сумки, набитые деньгами — ну чем не кино? Если он засмеётся, его стошнит. Вместо этого он улыбается Баки, не открывая рта, и притворяется, что не видит пистолет, всё ещё оттягивающий его карман. Руки Стива скрещены на груди, потому что он пытается не развалиться, словно его рёбра могут просто раскрошиться, и сердце выпадет на пол, словно Баки собирается поколотить его, а не наклониться и обнять — обнять, ради всех святых. Баки никогда — ладно, он трахал Стива раньше, но никогда не обнимал. А сейчас...

— Мы справились, Стив, — говорит Баки ему в ухо, словно это секрет, словно это обещание. Стив ничего не отвечает; он дышит, глубоко, и старается не рассмеяться.

*

Позже он поймёт, что это был последний шанс, чтобы просто встать и…

*

Сперва Баки говорит, что они же не будут никого убивать, ничего такого. Пистолеты лишь предосторожность; они сделают всё чисто. Зайти и выйти, не причиняя никому вреда; конечно, придётся потыкать пистолетами в парочку лиц, выпустить несколько пуль по люстрам, чтобы все поняли, что надо лечь на землю, куда без этого. Они же никому не навредят.

Им просто нужны деньги. Вот и всё. Им нужны деньги, и это единственный способ их получить.

*

Семь выстрелов. Приходится сделать семь выстрелов.

Он обещал, что им понадобится лишь три выстрела, когда они вдвоём ходили в «Synergy Bank» округа Берген, в новых костюмах и галстуках, из тех, что требуют примерки в комнате с зеркалами, с сантиметром и симпатичными продавщицами, всё с иголочки. Ага, они выделялись в Бруклине, как два гнойника, но и сейчас они не то чтобы вписываются полностью, так ведь?

Стив открывает счёт, кладёт тридцать долларов и улыбается даме за стойкой — широколицей женщине с каштановыми волосами. Дорис. Что там было на её бейдже? Ему кажется, что «Дорис».

Баки стоит за ним, на приличном расстоянии, но всё ещё так близко, что Стив не может забыть, зачем он здесь. Баки смотрит на потолок, на дверь, на форму стоек и подмечает, из чего они сделаны, и, чёрт, он, может, не вспомнит и половины из этого вечером, когда они будут сидеть на кровати в отеле, и Стив будет рисовать банковское хранилище вместо привычных цветочных горшков и городских видов, но прямо сейчас, прямо здесь...

— Спасибо, Дорис, — говорит он, кивает и улыбается. Дорис улыбается в ответ, и Стив думает о холодных утрах в постели с горячими тостами и запахом цветочных духов, и старается не замечать чувство в груди, когда Баки касается его на выходе.

— Три, — говорит он. — Нам нужно только три выстрела.

(Приходится сделать семь.)

*

Баки снимает со Стива рубашку, и Стив не может поднять взгляд. Сказать по правде, у Баки руки трясутся так же, как у Стива, и он тоже на него не смотрит. Стив почти уверен, что если попробует пошевелиться, то распадётся на миллион кусочков, так что он дышит, но это тяжело, и… Чёрт, так тяжело просто…

— Дыши, — устало говорит Баки, поначалу отстранённо, смотрит на нерасстёгнутые пуговицы, на свои пальцы на груди Стива, потому что он точно говорит это уже не в первый раз, так ведь?

Но Стив чувствует, как воздух покидает лёгкие, словно его кто-то высасывает, чувствует панику, растущую внутри, когда понимает, что не может, что тело его больше не слушается, и когда он сжимает пальцами ручки кресла, когда костяшки белеют, может, именно тогда…

— Дыши, — говорит Баки, и неужели Стив впервые видит, как он весь светится страхом, словно неоновая вывеска? — Дыши, чтоб тебя! 

Обычно, когда со Стивом такое случается, Баки реагирует не так; он сидит рядом во всех воспоминаниях Стива: на заасфальтированной площадке рядом с лесенками для лазания; на полу ванной со Стивом, чья голова наполовину скрыта в унитазе; в грязных переулках по шею в мусоре — рука на колене, смотрит в лицо, просит дышать, дышать, чёрт побери, Стив, хватит пялиться, ты, тупой придурок, пытайся дышать. Но в этот раз всё иначе; в этот раз Баки на коленях перед ним, держит руки на плечах Стива, глаза покраснели, нет, побелели от страха, как проклятое…

— Стив, — зовёт он. — Стив!

На рубашке Стива кровь, и на волосах Баки кровь. В одном варианте этой истории Стив умирает прямо тут, сидя в кресле в отеле, с надетыми штанами и наполовину снятой рубашкой. Прямо на глазах у Баки. Постепенно его руки перестают трястись, и постепенно тело заваливается влево, и постепенно лицо становится сначала фиолетовым, а потом синим, словно он умер от переохлаждения.

*

— Стив, проклятье, Стив…

Стив выживает. Он прислушивается к звукам машин снаружи, пока его лёгкие с боем пытаются расправиться и сердце неровно колотится, и Баки держит его руки и повторяет его имя снова и снова, пока оно не сливается в один звук.

— Господи Боже, Баки, — говорит Стив, когда наконец снова может. — Мы же… мы…

— Ты не виноват, — отвечает Баки, и хотя он говорит это в первый раз, во второй раз, кажется, будто он уже говорил это миллион раз. — Он не… ну, а чего он ждал? Что он, чёрт возьми, думал, мы собираемся сделать?

*

Сперва Баки говорит, что им придётся идти до конца. Они не будут причинять никому вред специально, но если кто-нибудь попытается что-нибудь выкинуть... Ну, мягко говоря, он не позволит кому-либо причинить им вред. Не получится никого не зацепить, если что-то пойдёт не так. Он что, Супермэн? То, что они делают, нехорошо, да, но уж точно и не плохо, они просто выживают, чёрт побери, и уж точно он никому не даст добраться до Стива и… 

*

— Ладно, руки вверх!

Говорят, человек может привыкнуть почти к чему угодно. Поначалу Стив думает, что это не так, и может, на второй раз или на семнадцатый, но в какой-то момент он перестаёт смотреть им в глаза и начинает смотреть на лицо. Пистолет в руке холодный, как и всегда.

*

Прошли годы? Кажется, что годы, но когда они заселяются в ещё один мотель — всегда ещё один мотель, — и Баки болтает с хорошенькой девушкой за приёмной стойкой, поставив локти на стол и ухмыляясь, Стив не может на них смотреть, так что смотрит на календарь за её спиной. Там всегда есть картинки: Скалистые горы в январе, Мохаве в июле, Катскилл в ноябре, и он думает: как, чёрт побери, может всё ещё быть… 

Прошли годы? Он чистит зубы и видит в зеркале всё того же проклятого коротышку: светлые волосы, которые блестят и завиваются, как у девчонки; выпирающие кости там, где должны быть мышцы. Прошли годы? Он расчёсывает волосы и моет лицо, и мыло всегда пахнет точно так же, как и вчера.

Баки целует его в шею. Всегда в…

*

— Откуда это?

Оранжевый вечерний свет солнца падает на их тела, когда Баки двигается над Стивом, и Стив смотрит, как мышцы напрягаются и растягиваются под кожей, когда тот наклоняется вперёд и пробует на вкус его шею. Стив выгибается и выпрямляется, отпуская плечи Баки.

— О чём ты? — бормочет тот, полуприкрыв глаза.

— Это, — говорит Стив, громче, чем Баки. Он кивает на синяк на плече Баки, пожелтевший и болезненный на вид, бесформенный.

— Ерунда, — отвечает Баки, целуя ключицы Стива.

— Мне не кажется это ерундой, — говорит Стив. Он поднимается на локтях, вплотную к лицу Баки, и взгляд того меняется с...

— Боже, — говорит Баки, прежде чем отодвинуться и упасть на подушки рядом со Стивом — но в нескольких сантиметрах, так, что их плечи не соприкасаются. Места предостаточно, впервые в их жизни; простыни шёлковые и подушки огромные, но Стиву нехорошо, когда он не чувствует плечо Баки, прижимающееся к его.

*

Уже слишком поздно говорить «может, нам пора остановиться». Так ведь?

В закусочных подают бургеры. Это звучит как начало всем знакомой шутки: двое парней в дешёвых костюмах заходят в закусочную. Почему? Потому что дорогие костюмы в химчистке, нет, в мотеле, нет, лежат в багажнике машины, всё ещё стоящей на парковке заброшенной кондитерской, пустой и звенящей от звуков, которых больше нет. Стив ничего не добавляет, Баки заливает бургер кетчупом, горчицей и майонезом, только потому, что может, и потому, что это бесплатно. Ну, почему бы и нет?

Стив ковыряет свой обед. Разбирает его на части, словно снова препарирует мышь на первом курсе биологии — только тогда Стив понятия не имел, что он делает, а сейчас он хирургически точен.

Сначала он достаёт огурец. Один кружочек. Это ведь дешёвая закусочная. Один кружочек. Несколько листьев салата, и он раскладывает их по тарелке, как колоду карт. Валет, королева, король — все до последнего увядшие. Помидор…

— Ешь давай, а? — огрызается Баки, и Стив вздрагивает, но не поднимает глаз. Он садится чуть прямее и собирается положить помидор обратно, когда замечает пятна горчицы на ногтях Баки.

— Ты мне кто, мать? — Голос Стива звучит зло. Он не зол. Он просто…

— Ты как мешок с костями, — говорит Баки, — которые держатся вместе полосками мяса. Я уже неделю не видел, чтоб ты ел. 

Стив гадает, каково будет поцеловать Баки прямо сейчас.

Он и раньше об этом думал, когда они ещё были детьми — тогда всё представлялось иначе. Тогда это казалось невозможным, были только фантазии, и Стив всегда представлял поцелуй глубоким, мокрым и страстным — подобно тем, что он видел в комиксах, иногда, когда двое хватают друг друга за одежду, человек пониже встаёт на цыпочки. Вот так Стив себе это представлял, когда бывал в хорошем настроении, хоть и знал, что шансов нет, не будет такого, чтобы рот Баки оказался ближе, чем когда Стив кричал ему в лицо.

Стив гадает, каково будет поцеловать Баки прямо сейчас.

Стив смотрит на рот Баки, на что-то белое в уголке, и гадает, каково это — трахаться, по-настоящему трахаться, когда не надо беспокоиться о том, чтобы быть храбрым, быть мужественным или впечатлять Баки. Был ли первый раз таким? Гадает, каково это — трахнуть его, задыхаться, стонать, покусывать мочку и оставлять царапины на спине, оставлять отметины от ногтей на заднице, заставлять его умолять, заставлять произносить его имя. Стив… 

— У тебя майонез на лице, — говорит Стив и откусывает кусочек огурца.

Баки оставляет хорошие чаевые. Всего одна официантка, уже на грани истерики, обслуживает всё проклятое кафе, и она готова расцеловать его, забирая чаевые. Перед уходом Стив смотрит на Баки: тот стоит и притворяется, что зевает. В закусочной полно народу.

Баки оставляет хорошие чаевые. Они уходят, а потом возвращаются обратно, несколько недель спустя, с каменными лицами и холодной тяжестью в карманах.

*

Стив знает, где Баки хранит деньги, и Стив знает, где Баки хранит пистолеты.

Баки хранит все деньги в чемодане, который они везде таскают с собой. Он становится всё тяжелее и тяжелее; Баки обещает купить новый, но Стив знает, что он слишком привык к этому. Он принадлежал… кому он принадлежал? Он не помнит. Он знает, что они его не покупали. Стив знает, что он принадлежал кому-то, потому что в углу выцарапана пара инициалов, но кроме этого ничего не помнит.

*

— Может, нам пора остановиться? — говорит Стив.

Руки Баки замирают, продолжая держать расчёску в волосах. Стив смотрит на отражение Баки в зеркале вместо настоящего лица, но его Баки нечитаем.

— Может, — говорит Стив и следит за тенью от пальцев, падающей на стену в жёлтом свете лампы, — нам хватит. Даже не может, Бак, нам хватит денег. Сколько у нас, тысячи четыре, пять? Этого достаточно. Что мы будем делать с пятью тысячами долларов? А куда денем десять?

Стив никогда не был хорош в разговорах, и сейчас они ему тоже не даются; он предпочитает всё или ничего, слова или застревают внутри, как арахисовая паста, прилипшая к нёбу, или льются водопадом, и в этот раз...

Руки Баки снова начинают двигаться.

— Господи, — говорит Стив и на секунду вспоминает, как много молился, когда был ребёнком. — Господи, — повторяет Стив и складывает руки на коленях. — Дома мы могли жить, как короли, на двадцать баксов. И...

— Стив.

— ...жили. Послушай, нам всё это не нужно. Мы выше этого. Мы были не такими, нас растили не такими. Думаешь, Баки двухлетней давности посчитал бы это нормальным?

— Стив.

— Я знаю тебя, Баки — ты твердишь себе, что это нормально, что всё хорошо, что это нормально, потому что и другие люди этим занимаются, и другие люди водят скоростные машины, обедают в ресторанах и срать хотели на всех остальных, каждый день, каждую секунду каждого дня... Но нормальным это не становится. И ты продолжаешь себе это твердить. Но знаешь что? На моих руках кровь, потому что это нормально. Я убивал — мы убивали людей, и по-твоему это нормально. Скажи мне, что это нормально. Скажешь ведь? Скажешь, блядь, что…

— Стив.

— Не смей твердить моё имя, — говорит Стив, и его голос кажется истеричным даже ему, в глазах всё плывёт, и он оказывается ближе к Баки, чем помнил — стоит перед зеркалом рядом с ним. — Не смей, блядь, говорить, что делаешь это ради меня. Ты делаешь это не ради меня и не ради…

— Господи грёбаный Боже, хватит кричать, — говорит Баки, что-то внутри Стива рвётся, и до того, как он успевает понять, он… 

*

— Блядь, — сплёвывает Баки, и на его рубашке кровь; Стив смотрит на него добрых пять секунд, прежде чем понимает, что пялится, и ещё шесть, прежде чем найти полотенце и прижать к лицу Баки.

Баки сидит на краю кровати.

Стив не может заставить себя сесть рядом. Он знает, какими Баки любит есть яйца по утрам, и что он думает о девушках с рыжими волосами и длинными ногами, и звук, с которым он кончает, и как хорошо он поёт, если старается, и как любит, когда Стив немного дрочит ему перед тем как отсосать, но Стив не знает, что сейчас сказать и что думать.

— Это просто… — Голос Баки звучит глухо. — Я всё испортил. Мы не можем просто… Ты же знаешь это, так ведь, Стив? Я бы не задумываясь вернул всё, как было. Я тоже не хочу больше этим заниматься — ты ведь знаешь, что я тоже, чёрт возьми, не хочу этим заниматься, правда?

*

Он трахается с Баки в туалете ресторана, который они собираются обстрелять сразу после. Это не впервые, но он всё ещё не привык, так ведь?

Баки держит Стива своими руками, своим весом и, может быть, взглядом тоже, и Стив — ну, он принимает это. Он хочет этого. По крайней мере, он говорит себе, что хочет, и сам в это верит. А после… после, когда Стив сидит на краю ржавой раковины и вдевает ремень обратно, пока Баки достаёт пистолет из кармана — имеет ли значение, целует его Баки или нет?

*

— Мне жаль.

— Ага, — говорит Баки через полотенце. — Мне тоже.

*

(Десять минут спустя за стенкой бежит вода, и Стив слышит, как Баки поёт в душе.)

*

Стив кое-что узнаёт о людях: всегда есть исключения. Что бы он сделал, услышав: «бах!», а потом ещё один «бах!» — два выстрела? Он практически уверен, что упал бы на колени так быстро, что голова всё ещё парила бы над ним.

Сперва все так делают. Они смотрят ему в лицо, лишь когда он не смотрит в ответ, поэтому ему проще. Хочет ли он видеть их глаза на самом деле? Баки говорит держать руки на виду. Хочет ли он видеть их дрожащие пальцы, беззвучные слова, понятные по движениям губ? «Господи Боже, Отец всемогущий, во имя Твоего Сына Иисуса...» 

(Они смотрят ему в лицо лишь когда он не смотрит в ответ, поэтому ему проще.)

Стив кое-что узнаёт о людях: всегда есть исключения.

Вот они в банке, где-то в Сассексе, он точно не уверен, и все такие дьявольски тихие, когда он говорит раскрасневшейся девушке за стойкой класть деньги в сумку, что он почти чувствует… 

— Эй, ты! — Голос Баки отдаётся эхом. — Ага, ты, чёртов сукин сын, посмотри-ка на меня. Что это ты там делаешь? Смотри сюда! Смотри на моё чёртово лицо!

Стив не оборачивается, продолжая глядеть на девушку. У неё кудрявые рыжие волосы, и накрахмаленное белое платье чуть ли не трещит по швам. Она уставилась на Баки, руки двигаются автоматически.

— Почему ты на неё смотришь? Она твоя жена? Мне насрать. Смотри сюда. Руки, чтобы я их видел, говнюк.

Стив слышит тихо плачущую женщину — такой сдержанный плач звучит очень, очень знакомо, только ни он, ни Баки никогда так не плакали. Он слышится из соседней спальни, сквозь тонкие стены, где-то далеко. А теперь вот здесь.

— Нет, не… Ты, сукин… 

Неожиданно слышатся шаги, слишком быстрые, слишком лёгкие, но он… 

Пистолет стреляет одновременно с тем, как Стив слышит крик. Не женский крик; тот присоединяется позже. Не мужской крик; его так и не следует. Выстрел такой быстрый и внезапный, Стив представить не может, с чего Баки… 

Пальцы девушки замирают; рука зажимает рот: толстые красные пальцы поверх толстых красных губ. Стив оборачивается и смотрит, но спина Баки всё загораживает. Женщина начинает кричать. Время замедлилось? Нет, она начинает кричать, и Стив наконец оборачивается. Как ногти на… 

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Стив. Он уже частично знает ответ.

Баки не отвечает.

— Что за чертовщина произошла?

Баки застыл.

Стив собирается подойти к нему и спросить ещё раз, но потом замечает цвет едва видной маленькой туфельки, и замечает ноту в женском крике, которую до этого не замечал, и замечает идеальный цвет синей бусины, катящейся мимо ботинка Баки.

*

Сперва Баки говорит, что он не хотел делать этого ни со Стивом, ни с кем угодно, но некоторые вещи просто случаются. Случаются по какой-то причине, будь они прокляты. Люди умирают по разным причинам — невинные люди. Это происходит каждый чёртов день! Мать Стива умерла... его мама умерла, когда они были... ну, это неважно, так ведь? Они встретили друг друга из-за неё. Где бы они сейчас были, не случись этого? Стив? Им придётся продолжать, правильно? Правильно. Это хорошо. Они не плохие люди, понимаешь, — их вынудили делать плохие вещи. Правильно, обстоятельства заставили их это делать. Но знаешь что? Они сильные. Им придётся продолжать. Настоящее добро. Вот что они делают.

*

— Я больше не позволю, чтобы такое повторилось, — говорит Стив, впившись руками в волосы. — Я не могу… я не могу больше в этом участвовать. 

— Что ты собираешься делать? — спрашивает Баки, но не смотрит Стиву в лицо. — Что ты можешь сделать? Нам придётся идти до…

*

В уголке выцарапаны инициалы: К.П.

(Пятнадцать тысяч долларов, а тебе всё ещё мало?)

*

Миллион лет спустя Баки читает газету за завтраком и смеётся, смеётся, смеётся.

— Ты только послушай, — говорит он, его глаза скрыты за чёрными солнечными очками, — «Ньютон, Нью-Джерси, восемнадцатое ноября. Полиция связывает убийство в округе Сассекс с жестоким ограблением с убийством в банке, которое потрясло людей Франклина второго ноября. Подозреваются двое мужчин из Нью-Йорка, возраст приблизительно двадцать лет, причастных…» 

Стив отрывает кусочек тоста и кладёт в рот.

— «…к серии ограблений, шокировавших штат Нью-Джерси». — Баки поднимает взгляд от газеты. — Видишь, Роджерс? Что я говорил? Мы добились успеха. Конечно, это должно было случиться именно в чёртовом Джерси. Чёртовом — но всё же. Можешь в это поверить? А всего-то надо было застрелить несколько баб. Представляешь?

До него медленно доходит, но он знает, что это. Это ощущается… это ощущается, как начало конца.

Почему это ощущается, как начало конца? Стив не уверен. Есть в этом что-то забавное: в клетчатой скатерти, и подгоревших тостах, и чемодане, лежащем в багажнике «Ласалль», стоящей в пятидесяти футах от них, но он не может понять, что именно.

Стив не уверен. Смех Баки звучит не так, как раньше.

*

Дело в том, что…

Дело в том, что Стив из тех парней, которые просят других быть потише в кино не потому, что им плохо слышно, а потому, что кому-то другому может быть плохо слышно; он из тех парней, которые вступаются за мать в магазине одежды не потому, что это их мать, а потому, что это чья-то мать. Он из тех парней, которым надирают задницы за упрямство и которые всё равно упрямятся; он из тех парней, которые скорее подставят своё лицо под кулак, чем будут смотреть, как ударят кого-то другого...

Кое-что никогда не меняется.

Ну, это ложь, так ведь?

*

Баки показывает ему, как заряжать пистолет, и Стив хороший ученик, если старается.

*

Конец начинается в ресторане в Ньютоне, с блондинистой официанткой, улыбающейся ему, несмотря на фиолетовый синяк вокруг её левого глаза; продолжается в переулке у открытого багажника машины, сверкающей на залитой лунным светом мокрой улице; заканчивается в ещё одном — всегда ещё одном — мотеле, со Стивом, задыхающимся в синей темноте, и с руками Баки на его бёдрах. 

Баки любит говорить во время секса, Стив это знает, поэтому и стонет за двоих. Он кладёт руки на скользкую грудь Баки и стонет, когда тот тянет его вниз, руками сжимая его бёдра, косточки, задницу. Стив закрывает глаза и старается почувствовать, старается запомнить и… 

— Чёрт, — выдыхает Баки, и его голова откидывается на подушки: глаза закрыты, рот распахнут. Он вбивается в него ещё несколько раз, и Стив сжимается, когда тот уже близок, и не пытается отодвинуться, когда Баки влажно и горячо кончает в него, а потом пристраивается сбоку и лежит на спине, грудь ходит вверх-вниз в одном ритме с грудью Баки — слишком быстро. Он чувствует себя опустошённым.

— Боже, — говорит Баки. Стиву кажется, что тот говорит больше с темнотой, чем с ним.

Он не может точно определить момент, когда его сердце разбивается на тысячу осколков, но он почти уверен — тогда, когда Баки поворачивается на бок, целует его и шепчет: «ты чертовски прек...». 

— Баки, — говорит Стив.

— Ш-ш-ш, — бормочет Баки, и прикусывает нижнюю губу Стива. — Расслабься. — Рука Баки движется вниз по его груди к пушку светлых волос между его ног. Стив устал и не кончал дольше, чем может вспомнить, и неделя была трудной — или месяц был трудным, или год, или, может, лучше сказать жизнь, — он возбуждённее, чем готов признать, и пальцы Баки тёплые и влажные от слюны, но Стив всё ещё сомневается, когда Баки обхватывает его член.

— Баки, я… 

Он уже готов его оттолкнуть, когда рука Баки начинает двигаться. И губы Баки прижимаются к губам Стива так, как никогда раньше, и… он сдаётся. Стив сдаётся, и пускает язык Баки в свой рот, и правильно стонет, пока Баки дрочит ему, и липко кончает на пальцы Баки, и, когда всё заканчивается, закрывает глаза и целует Баки в губы.

*

— Баки.

Нет ответа.

— Баки, ты..?

Баки кажется слабым, когда спит.

*

Стив знает, где Баки хранит деньги, и Стив знает, где Баки хранит…

Их три. Для Баки, для Стива и на всякий случай. Стив знает свой на ощупь, по весу в ладони, и он... ну, он это ненавидит. Раньше он различал свои кисти по тому, как надо было держать обойму и древко, чтобы сохранять равновесие; тонкие с заострёнными вершинками были лёгкими, заливочные капризными, овальные и скошенные — чем-то посередине. Он помнит, как раньше… 

Это кажется почти забавным сейчас. Как бы об этом написали в газетах? Стив может представить заголовок: «Обнаружено портфолио с рисунками убийцы округа Сассекс». Фотографии натюрмортов с цветами и аквариумами рядом с его ужасной фотографией из выпускного фотоальбома. Это ведь единственное его фото, которое у них есть, так ведь? Единственное, что есть в его личном деле?

В этот раз всё ощущается иначе, чем раньше. Стив осознаёт: впервые он в самом деле знает, что произойдёт, когда он нажмёт спусковой крючок.

*

Сердце останавливается в груди, пока он рассматривает Баки. Полосы жёлтого света от заправки ложатся на кровать, длинные и тонкие, и… и на секунду — больше, чем на секунду, как долго Стив тут стоит? Он не уверен. Минуту, две? Может, час — и он ничего не может поделать, лишь смотрит на Баки, долго смотрит.

Как тот спит, как завиваются его волосы, как лежат его руки. Его рот чуть приоткрыт, пальцы словно хотят схватить пустое место рядом, его…

И… и на секунду Стив чувствует, как отчего-то сжимается горло, сердце, когда он поднимает пистолет.

*

(Как и всё на свете, это чувство тоже проходит.)

*

Ночь бесконечная и яркая, и холоднее, чем все ночи до этого.

Стив был в Джерси всего один раз. Он его даже не помнит. Сколько же ему было? Два, три? Тогда его мама носила красные платья и красиво укладывала волосы. Он помнит старые фотографии, где он улыбаясь сидит рядом с женщиной, которую никогда толком не узнавал, сидит на солнце и у моря, одежда в песке, мокрые волосы налипли на лоб. Стив готов поклясться, что немного помнит — звуки океана, крики чаек, — но часть его сомневается, что это настоящие воспоминания.

Улицы сейчас холодные и спокойные; звёзд не видно, но это не значит, что нет никакого света, так ведь? Свет есть — Господи, очень много света. Он почти позабыл, как хорошо освещён город в это время года: Санта-Клаус и все его румяные эльфы мигают Стиву с каждой витрины. Под ёлками лежат подарки, сделанные из пластика и благословлённые ангелами: поезда, игрушечные винтовки, куклы в платьях красивее чем те, что носила его мать. Света почти достаточно, чтобы было похоже на Бруклин. Почти.

Его одежда чистая, и волосы вымыты. Он идёт медленно, натягивая шляпу пониже, хоть улицы и пусты. Не то чтобы он мог позвонить в такси — позвонить кому угодно, на самом деле. Нет ни людей, ни телефона. Это неважно. Кому бы он стал звонить?

Рубашка Стива на два размера больше и пахнет потом, сигаретами и старым одеколоном.

Ночь бесконечная и яркая, и холоднее, чем все ночи до этого.

*

Это не самая худшая вселенная, но и не самая лучшая.


End file.
